Jet-Vac
Bio Jet-Vac is a Core Skylander who first debuted in Skylanders: Giants. Ever since, he's become one of the main Skylanders who gained lots of attention from Skylander fans everywhere. He debuts as a Starter of this game. Fighter Details Out of all the Skylanders and villains, he is the 17th on the overall tier list, 14th as a Skylander, 3rd as a Core Skylander, and 5th as an Air Element. He is categorized on the tier list as an A--grade fighter, for his impressive statistics as a balanced character. His main asset happens to be his defense in battle, making him pretty hard to battle against. Attributes Skill Set ATTACK: B SPEED: B DEFENSE: A Pros: Jet-Vac is an amazing character to play as. His moves are unorthodox, and that's coming from a very orthodox personality like himself. His strength is his balance in battle; he can pretty much excel in any skill. He's pretty strong and fast, but his defense, no doubt, is his absoulte strength agains big attackers. Being a wielder of a weapon, he's an avid projectile user also. Cons: His main con as a fighter is his jetpack. When sent off the stage, his jetpack can only take him so far in terms of vertical recovery. Also some of his moves are kind of slow, despite being a good "speedster". Moveset 'Ground' Neutral Attack: A short claw swipe. (3%) Neutral Combo: A claw swipe (3%), then a swing with the vacuum (6%). Dash Attack: A shoulder tackle. (4%) Strong Side: A backhand swing with the vacuum. (6%) Strong Up: A swing upward with the vacuum. (5%) Strong Down: A brief leg sweep. (3%) 'Smash' Smash Side: Jet-Vac holds the vacuum toward the opponent while it charges. Then it explodes a gust of air, senging the opponent away. Great knockback and decent damage (11% uncharged, 20% fully charged) Smash Up: Jet Vac takes the vacuum and shoots air out of it, hitting the opponent up to 6 times. (First stars with 1, second starts with 2, and so on and so forth. 1-3 uncharged goes up to 6%, 4-6 fully charged goes up to 21%) Smash Down: Jet-Vac makes his jetpack malfunction and blow up, damaging opponents caught in the area. This will also give him damage also, but he'll have a fixed jetpack after the attack. (7% uncharged, 15% fully charged. Depending on the period of time charging, during the attack, Jet-Vac will also recieve 3-7% damage.) 'Other' Neutral Aerial Attack: Sideflips in a full circles. The jetpack's exhaust engines make a boundary that damages opponents who touch. (4%) Side Aerial Attack (Front): A short claw swipe. (4%) Side Aerial Attack (Back): Spins back, swings and attacks with the vacuum. (7%) Up Aerial Attack: A short swing upward with the vacuum. (6%) Down Aerial: Jet-Vac lifts legs up while his jetpack exhausts briefly bursts, damaging any opponent who touch. (3% each touch) Ledge Attack: Short claw swipe. (4%) 100% Ledge Attack: Pulls up and backhand-swipes with the vacuum. (7%) Floor Attack (Face Up): Swings in a full circle with his vacuum. (8%) Floor Attack (Face Down): Swings in a full circle with his vacuum. Face Down attack does more damage than the Face Up. (9%) 'Grabs and Throws' Grab: Sucks the opponent with the vacuum, then grabs the opponent with one hand once close enough. Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. (2%) Front Throw: Gut-busts opponent with his vacuum, sending them flying. Nice dealing of damage and knockback. (8%) Back Throw: Simply throws the opponent back. Weak knockback. (6%) Up Throw: Simply throws the oppnent upward. Also weak knockback, but more damage given. (7%) Down Throw: Throws the opponent down, floats in the air and burns the opponent with his exhausts. Great damage-giver. (11%) 'Specials' Neutral Special: "Vac-Blaster"- Jet-Vac will fire shots of powerful air at opponents. The air will damage characters on ground, but just blow opponents who are in the air with no damage given unless Jet-Vac is very close to the oppoent. (7% uncharged-22% fully charged) Side Special: “Flying Corkscrew"- Jet-Vac will shoot himself towards opponents, spiraling for extra damage. He can be controlled for 4 seconds. (4% per corkscrew impact) Up Special: “Jet-Vac Jetpack"- Jet-Vac flies in the air with his jetpack for 2 seconds. His jetpack doesn't have the perfect strength, so it'll be hard for long-distnace recoveries. Down Special: "Tank Reserves"- Jet-Vac's attacks are enhanced and his flying time triples. The power-up lasts 15 seconds and three times per stock life. That doesn't mean that Jet-Vac will be invincible on any terms. No damage will be given during transaction of new tanks. Final Smash: "Battlegear & Mulcher" (Transformation and Trapping)- Jet-Vac becomes invincible with new gear. His attacks cause double the damage or triple depending on the weight class of the opponents. He has a chance to suck opponents in his vacuum, while crushing them in his mulcher and spitting them back out, sending them off the stage. His invinciblity lasts about 13-15 seconds and it ends if/when after he sucks the opponent in his vacuum and shoots them out, or wastes those seconds with basic actions. 'On-Screen Appearance' Jet-Vac appears like every other Skylander that was put on a portal. He appears in mid-air, lands, readies his vacuum like he's about to shoot and says, "Hawk and Awe!" before the battle begins. 'Taunts' Up: Jet-Vac floats for a second or two and says, "No wings, no problem!" Side:Jet-Vac signals a "come-on" with his hand and says, "Let's get started, then." Down: Jet-Vac laughs while aiming his gun back and forth playfully. 'Winning Quotes' *“Another day, another victory!" *"Whew, that was close. You sure are good." *"Success is mine!" *"There is nothing I can't handle." *"I hope I didn't break anything of yours (,guys)." (when facing Pop Fizz and/or Eruptor) *"You're through!" (facing any villain) *"Skylands is our territory. Leave now and never come back!" (facing Kaos) Palette Swaps COMING SOON! Techniques COMING SOON! Gallery '' Skylanders- Jet-Vac 2.jpg|''Lightcore Jet-Vac'' Skylanders- Jet-Vac 3.jpg|''Turbo Jet-Vac'' Skylanders- Jet-Vac 4.jpg|''Full Blast Jet-Vac'' '' Trivia *Jet-Vac is the only fighter on the entire roster to have two different smash types and abilities with his final smash. (Transformation and Trapping) * Jet-Vac's Final Smash is a little similar to Luigi's Final Smash "Poltergust 5000", being they both suck nearby opponents and send them off the stage. Jet-Vac's Final Smash is more of a timer and he can finalize an attack anytime before his 13-15 seconds are up, while Luigi uses the Smash and finalizes his in a matter of seconds with no control than the push of the Special button. Category:Skylanders Category:Starters Category:Best of the Tier List Category:Core Skylanders Category:Air Element